


Un nuovo anno

by alexisriversong



Series: Maritombola 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can be read without ship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: In questa fic Gabriel non è morto (sono all’11a stagione e so che torna ma non so come) e questi Quattro insieme hanno fermato l’Apocallisse e Sam non ha mai perso l’anima perchè Gabriel l’ha ripescato con l’anima intatta essendo più potente di Cas. Detto questo, potete vederla come foursome poliamory (come faccio io) o leggerla senza ship, tanto non si danno neanche un bacino. Buona lettura! PS: non so in che anno succeda il finale di stagione in cui rimettono Lucifero in gabbia ma per motivi di fic è successo nel 2012





	Un nuovo anno

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt della Maritombola di Lande di Fandom: 51-"2012"
> 
> E per l'advent calendar del gruppo FB "Hurt/Comfort Italia" per il prompt: "Fine"

Sam e Dean erano feriti dall’ultimo scontro con alcuni demoni. Il primo aveva una caviglia slogata e il secondo aveva rischiato di morire quando l’avevano accoltellato al fianco.

Castiel e Gabriel, ancora debilitati dopo aver salvato Sam dalla Gabbia di Lucifero, non avevano potuto guarirli come loro solito (il massimo che erano riusciti a fare era stato guarire Dean abbastanza da non essere in pericolo mortale e portare tutti al motel più vicino, macchina compresa) ed ora erano costretti a prendersi cura di loro come farebbero dei normali esseri umani.

Inutile dire che Gabriel era veramente annoiato dalla situazione.

“Non vedo l’ora di essere di nuovo a potenza piena. Questo, ‘essere umani’ mi annoia a morte”

Nessuno si diede la briga di rispondergli e lui continuò a borbottare sottovoce il suo disappunto mentre finiva di stabilizzare la caviglia di Sam con delle bende.

Immediatamente, appena l’arcangelo ebbe finito, Sam cercò di mettersi in piedi per controllare le condizioni del fratello che giaceva febbricitante sul letto accanto, il corpo che reagiva alla ferita e la sua parziale guarigione come poteva.

Ovviamente, la caviglia gli faceva troppo male per camminarci sopra e ricadde sul letto con un tonfo e un gemito di dolore.

“Idiota!” esclamò Gabriel dandogli uno scappellotto “Devi stare fermo! Non puoi camminare in queste condizioni! Ci penso io ad avvicinarti a Dean”

Detto questo, Gabriel spinse il letto con Sam sopra verso il letto del fratello e quello non dovette fare altro che accoccolarsi al suo fianco appena vicini.

Fuori dalla finestra cominciarono a scoppiare i fuochi d’artificio che segnalavano la mezzanotte.

Castiel, che stava premendo una pezza bagnata sulla fronte di Dean, si voltò a guardare la finestra. Dal loro posto sul letto i due angeli potevano chiaramente vedere gli spruzzi di colore illuminare il cielo.

“Buon anno nuovo” sussurrò Sam ipnotizzato dalla vista.

“Lo sai Sam, i Maya avevano previsto che la fine del mondo sarebbe stata nel 2012…”

“Beh, ci sono andati maledettamente vicino!” ridacchiò il cacciatore stringendosi di più a suo fratello che aveva smesso di tremare finalmente.

Castiel mise da parte la pezza bagnata e si strinse ai due fratelli nel letto. “Fortunatamente c’eravamo noi a fermare l’Apocalisse”

Gabriel, vedendo gli altri così accoccolati e in una discussione così seria si unì al trio, accoccolandosi dietro a Sam. “Non ce l’avreste mai fatta senza di me. Sono stato il migliore”

Gli altri due sorrisero, sapendo bene che era stato Sam il vero protagonista di quella battaglia. “Certo, come no. Ce la saremmo cavata”

Ridacchiando silenziosamente, Gabriel guardò le luci riflettersi sul viso degli altri. Era come ipnotizzato dal gioco di luci e ombre sui loro volti. Castiel sembrava ugualmente incantato. Sam sembrava essersi addormentato e Dean sembrava stare bene.

“Addio 2012, benvenuto 2013, cerca di non portarci altri problemi per favore” sussurrò l’arcangelo guardando il viso di Castiel addolcirsi nel sonno. Era sempre più umano e vulnerabile in fondo “Proteggili tutti padre, non chiedo mai nulla ma questa cosa è importante. Se sei ancora in giro, proteggi questa mia nuova famiglia” Gabriel carezzò il viso addormentato di Sam e si preparò ad una notte di Capodanno di veglia. Non poteva permettere che nulla succedesse ai suoi cari dopotutto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo e commenti sono l'amore!


End file.
